Just a game
by Blank-Berries
Summary: The Elgang were getting rather bored, no new updates, no new features. Nothing. That is until a new duo character has been released, the gang has to teach these newbies the ropes of being a game character. But what happens when these two newbies wanna break some rules? [Various x F!Reader/M!Reader]
**HEEEEEEY- New thing, new account, new writing style, new everything, woop woop. Nothing else to say other than the following :**

 _Okay okay okay..gonna test this out..hopefully all goes well, ha, HAH! It's hard to write for two readers..god why did I do this..whyyy.._

 _But this should sort it out : One chapter will be the female, the next will be male._

 _Personalities are not connected to the classes, or the actual character, I'm mainly going to be winging their personalities a bit to suit to whatever situation I deem worthy 8'D_

 **Note : No Rose cause..yeah..she's not out yet -Coughs-**

 **Characters + Classes :**

Add (LP), Aisha (EM), Ara (YR), Chung (DC), Elesis (GrM), Elsword (LK), Eve (CN), Lu/Ciel (DL), Raven (BM), Rena (WS)

NowReadGoGoGo!

* * *

There were two bodies placed side by side, the duo were unmistakably similar in looks however their statures were very different. The male that lay on the left was more well built than the female beside him who possessed softer features. Slowly the duo began to sit up in sync, eyes opening to take in their new surroundings.

Both had warm [Eye colour] eyes, and very nice [Skin colour] skin, almost no scars insight. As they both got to their feet, their eyes finally met, a wide grin being mimicked by the other. Before either of them could get a word in, large amounts of text started to appear, and the area ahead of them was black.

"What the hell just happened?" The male murmured, as he held onto his counterpart protectively. She didn't respond, instead she became curious. They just woke up in some, odd forest, with only an option to move forward or backward, then suddenly there was a black canvas to their right.

Suddenly the female felt herself being controlled, finding herself being carried by the male before he threw her up in the air and she felt herself seemingly disappear, well, to everyone besides herself and her partner.

"Is this like, some kind of, invisible power I have..?" She asked herself, before slowly watching her partner run forward before following after him. However her partner was even more confused, he was fighting the 'monsters' in front of them, but it felt like he wasn't the one controlling himself. He looked to the corner of his right eye and watched as a little bubble of text appeared saying "X-X-Z-Z-X", the letters began to light up yellow from their previous gray everytime someone seemingly pressed keys in that specific order. His fists seemed to follow those orders, no matter how hard he tried to be rid of the control.

"Who on Earth is controlling me?!" He shouted to the female behind him, however the person in control had no idea of what the two were saying, all they were doing was trying to finish the field. Suddenly there was a new combo, which sent him tumbling backwards and into a flash of [Fav. colour] lights.

The female was close behind, very close, so when he began tumbling backwards she felt herself being pulled forward. Up and over she went, jumping over the tumbling male and before doing swift front roll.

She attacked whatever was in front of her aimlessly, using her pistols to slap the enemy in the face several times before jumping back and shooting a [Second fav. colour] bullet at them. Suddenly there were sparkles that flew out of the now fallen enemy, she wanted to run away from them as she mentally screamed. They came flying towards her, and she tried not to laugh. The sparkles tickled her after all.

She watched coins appear before her, bouncing slightly before spinning on their sides. She felt the need to pick them up but like her male companion, she couldn't move on her own accord. Suddenly she lurched forward, running full speed through the coins and towards the glowing circle in front of her. She stopped as soon as she was in the centre, and immediately felt her arms move on their own accord as she 'shyly' placed a hand over her mouth and started to giggle.

The area in front of her was covered in a black canvas again, and her partner appeared beside her, giving her an odd look.

"Did you just giggle?" She immediately felt her face heat up in embarrassment, before she could retort the arch in front of them suddenly had a doorway leading into some sort of village. Being the idiots they were they walked forward, and another bombardment of text met them. This continued on for a while, before they found themselves at the other end of the village.

"This is so, annoying." She commented, as she heard another sound of 'Congratulations' in the key of horns. They continued to grumble before another blank canvas appeared, whoever had been controlling them disappeared and now the male was completely visible.

"Hey you!" The two jumped in fright, immediately getting into their fighting stances. The male holding his fists up menacingly, and the female held out her dual pistols. They were met with a rather, unique, trio.

There was a boy with two girls accompanying him. The one that had called out to them had bright red hair, styled rather nicely. The height differences made the duo laugh slightly, the redhead was rather tall but not as tall as the female with blonde hair tied in a pony tail. Then the last female was rather average to say the least, her face however was a surface filled with nothing but sass, she kept her purple hair in low pigtails.

"What do you want?" The male said, his voice wavered slightly as he was still unsure about what exactly was happening. The three in front of him just laughed it off, well the purple head may have snorted but who cares. The redhead walked forward calmly and held out a hand for either of them to shake, a warm smile present on his face as he tilted his head to the side in an oddly cute fashion.

"I'm Elsword and what I want? Is to welcome you to Elrios!" He spoke happily as he looked at the two in admiration, it's been a long while since they've had any new characters. There was Lu and Ciel but Lu made him very uncomfortable at times with her loud voice and rather violent nature.

Oddly enough the female with pistols in her hand dropped them to the ground carelessly, grabbing onto the redhead's hand in fascination before showing a shy smile.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for my brother's behaviour, he doesn't like new situations." She said quietly, unbeknownst to poor Elsword he was about to be taken on a wild ride. Her grip on his hand was gentle and she waited until she knew he had let his guard down before doing anything 'crazy'.

"My name is [F!Name], we're not quite sure how we got here but um..i-it's a pleasure to meet you." She turned on the charm, allowing herself to stutter as a soft red dusted her cheeks. The purple haired girl snorted under her breath as she watched the scene, if only there were some sort of sparkly effect floating around this new girl- Oh wait. There were.


End file.
